This invention relates to a security element with an optically variable structure having a multiplicity of first embossed structures. Each of the first embossed structures consists of at least two flanks which converge at least one certain angle. In at least one partial region of the optically variable structure, at least one flank of the first embossed structures respectively has at least one additional embossed structure which is mounted on the flank of the first embossed structures or inserted into the flank of the first embossed structures. The invention relates further to a tool for manufacturing this security element.